1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of being easily reworked and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses that employ a touch input device have been spotlighted. Such display apparatuses, which have a touch function, include a display panel displaying an image, a backlight unit providing light to the display panel, and a touch panel as a user input device. The touch panel is disposed on the display panel, and the backlight unit is disposed under the display panel.
A liquid crystal display panel operated in an in-plane switching (IPS) mode is often used as the display panel. In general, a protective electrode is disposed on the liquid crystal display panel operated in the IPS mode. The protective electrode prevents liquid crystal molecules from being disturbed by an external electric field (or a static electricity). The protective electrode is applied with a ground voltage.
When the display apparatus is manufactured, the backlight unit is accommodated in a bottom chassis. The bottom chassis holds a printed circuit board that is used to apply a driving signal to the display panel, and which is applied with the ground voltage. The display panel and the bottom chassis are wrapped by a conductive tape. The protective electrode is electrically connected to the bottom chassis by the conductive tape. The touch panel is attached onto the display panel after the display panel and the backlight unit are fitted into the bottom chassis.